The Quasar Saber in the Stone
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: ONE-SHOT. There was a reason Leo slept with his red Quasar Saber under his pillow, years after serving as the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Saban/Disney does.

**The Quasar Saber in the Stone**

"Leo!"

Leo set down his mug of coffee and raced up the stairs at his wife's shout.

"What!? What is it?"

"What is this doing here?" Kendrix all but growled as she held up the red Quasar saber that she had found under her husband's pillow.

"Oh," Leo rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of a plausible explanation for keeping his Quasar saber after they had returned them.

"You weren't thinking of going off on another crazy mission, chauvinistic red pigs only, were you?!" she punctuated each point with a smack of a pillow.

"Ow! No!" Leo threw his hands up to protect himself.

"Then put it back," Kendrix demanded and tossed the saber to him.

Leo deftly caught it, "Ok, Ok."

The former Red Lost Galaxy Ranger hesitated as he reached the Quasar's resting place. He remembered the times he had to come back for it.

_It was pouring rain and Leo stumbled in the dark as he reached the sabers. Quickly stepping forward, he tugged on the center one, the red one, his. But to his surprise it would not budge. So he stepped back and took a deep breath, wiping his wet palms on his pants. He tried again with the same result._

"_Come on," he pulled and pulled but it was useless, the saber would not come free._

_He lifted his communicator to his lips, "Mike!" he hoped Mike would answer after all this time. _

"_Mike!"_

"_What?" he groggily asked, obviously having been woken from his sleep._

"_I need you at the stone," everyone on Mirinoi knew what THE stone was. It was the stone which held the powerful Quasar Sabers in its rocky core._

"_Wha… why?" _

"_No time for questions, just get here. Now!" Leo hated to be short, but time was of the essence._

_Mike came running up the path his clothes now soaked due to the rain. He pushed his mop of wet hair out of his face._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Trakeena's back and I need to get to Earth to stop her. But I can't pull the saber out. Ithinkonlyyoucan." He said the last part in a rushed whisper, not wanting to believe it._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Look, the saber is stuck. I need your help; you've pulled it out before."_

"_Ok, ok," Mike leaned forward and made sure he had a strong grip on the sword before he gave a mighty tug. When the saber slid out effortlessly, Mike's excess force threw him back into a puddle, the saber landing on his chest. _

_Leo stooped down to his brother, picked up the saber, and ran off into the night._

"_You're welcome," Mike grumbled as he stood up and tried to wipe the mud off._

_xxx_

"_Not again," Leo was in front of the stone again trying to free his red Quasar saber. He put his foot on the stone, trying to get better leverage as he pulled as hard as he could. But it wasn't enough and the saber was still wedged deep within the stone._

_In his frustration he lashed out and kicked the rock, "God Damnit!" he hopped around on one foot as he clutched the other one in pain._

_He put his hands on his waist and frowned in bewilderment, why couldn't he pull out his Quasar saber._

"_I thought that was you I heard." Leo quickly spun around at his brother's voice._

"_Oh hey," Leo tried to look nonchalant as he stood by the sabers._

"_What are you doing here?" Mike crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow._

"_Oh nothing, I just like to come here to think sometimes," Leo could not let Mike know about the all red ranger mission Andros had contacted him about._

"_Right…" Mike did not believe his brother for one second, "you're trying to pull out that Quasar saber again aren't you?"_

"_No…," Leo vehemently shook his head and then gave in, hanging his head, "yeah."_

"_And what's the problem?" _

"_It's stuck again," Leo cried out and gestured at the saber still stuck in the rock._

_Again Mike walked over and easily slid the saber out from the stone._

_Mike just burst out laughing, "So you mean to tell me that after all this time, the red Quasar saber doesn't recognize you as the Red Power Ranger?!"_

"_It's not funny!"_

_Mike laughed harder, bent over double, the sword still clutched in his hands._

"_Just give it to me!" He held his hand out for the saber, but Mike was still too busy laughing. _

_He was so going to be late and Andros was going to kill him._

"_Come on!" Leo lunged forward and wrenched the saber out of his brother's laughing hands._

"_Shut up!" With one last shove as punishment for his embarrassment Leo ran off leaving Mike rolling on the ground in hysterics._

He sighed and returned the sword to its resting place in the stone, hoping he would never need it again.


End file.
